everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Magenta Griffiths
Magenta Griffiths is the daughter of Trot from The Sea Fairies and Sky Island by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Magenta Griffiths Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Sea Fairies/Sky Island Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Elizabeth Bobbin Secret Heart's Desire: To become the greatest adventuress of all time. My "Magic" Touch: I can sail the seven seas and fly the seven skies. Storybook Romance Status: I want to date a boy who loves the seafaring lifestyle. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to get seasick when I'm on the open ocean. Favorite Subject: Geografairy. It's a great class for mapping out parts unknown. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's so vapid and girly. Best Friend Forever After: Shadrach von Smith, Deanna Gale, and my roommate Elizabeth are all great to be around. Character Appearance Magenta is of average height, with tan skin, brown hair that is dyed pink, and brown eyes. She wears a magenta jacket over a blue shirt and magenta capris. On her head is a large magenta hat with a blue bow. Personality Magenta is a seafarer who loves sailing the seven seas. She also loves reading up on marine life - especially mermaids. However, sometimes seasickness gets in the way! She is also boisterous, exciting, and loves to giggle. Biography Hi! I'm Magenta. I'm the daughter of Mayre "Trot" Griffiths. My mother was a girl from California whose father was a seafarer. She was taken care of by her mother and her friend Cap'n Bill, the latter of whom would take her on his boat. The two of them went on an adventure underwater and met the mermaids. They later went on another adventure to Sky Island, where she met Button-Bright, who became a close friend of hers. Eventually she journeyed to Oz, where she took up abode and befriended Dorothy and Ozma. Ozma even made her a princess. After a while, Trot decided that she wanted to go back to America, so she did. She got married and had some kids. I have an older sister, and older brother, and a younger sister. We live in Los Angeles. Cap'n Bill lives nearby, and despite his age, he hasn't lost his fondness for the sea. His nephew is going to be the next Cap'n Bill, and he often spends time with me. I love the sea. Cap'n Bill's nephew loves taking me on his boat and admiring the sea from afar. He also teaches me all about marine life. I love learning about all the sea animals. But between you and me...sometimes I get seasick. That's why I need to be on land sometimes. Too much sea isn't good for anyone. It's also good to have oyster crackers on me to help me soothe my stomach. I also love reading about mermaids, and I would love to go underwater to visit their beautiful cities. I'd especially love to taste that fresh mermalade (the spread that mermaids put on their sea bread). I'm taking scuba lessons, and I'm also on the diving team. It'll be great practice for what's to come. Going to Ever After High is really fun. I've made a lot of friends here even though it's my first year, and I'm glad to be meeting the other Ozians. I frequently hang out with Deanna Gale, Ozella Tippetarius, Shadrach von Smith, and my roommate Elizabeth Bobbin. We have many a great discussion about Oz and all its wonders. In terms of my destiny...I'm a Neutral. I'd rather stay out of the conflict. Trivia *Magenta has a pet sulphur-crested cockatoo named Ska. *Magenta is biracial - her father is black and her mother is white. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Jonquil Goode. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:American